Blue Skies and Witchy Nights
by queenC-13
Summary: Post- Rain Came Pouring Down. Regina and Emma's daughter can be a bit of a hassle at bedtime, especially when only one of her mother's is available to tuck her in. Domestic fluff


**A/N A reviewer at the end of The Rain Came Pouring Down wanted a oneshot in the future of Regina and Emma's child with some domestic fluff, so this is me trying to fulfill that. You don't have to read that story to understand this, but it would be nice. :)**

 **I also made a tumblr where people can prompt me things/ask questions .com. Enjoy!**

"Jenny! Get back here!"

The little blonde girl was running naked and wild through the house while her mother chased her around with a towel.

"Your mom trusted me to get you all cleaned up and in bed by the time her and Henry got home, do you want Mommy to be mad at Mama?"

Instead of answering, Jenny shrieked with laughter and kept running, ducking through doorways so that Emma couldn't quite catch her. She was only three years old, but somehow could outrun her mother while even the best bail jumpers could not. Maybe Emma was just getting old, but she always protested that it was Regina's genes and there was no way for her to beat them.

"Run, Mama!" she yelled behind her, the break in concentration of looking back towards her mother causing her to stumble and fall, so Emma was able to catch her right away and pick her up.

Luckily the toddler was resilient, the fall not even bothering her. Her mother finally catching her, however, was another story.

"Mama, no," Jenny told her mother seriously, staring at her with Regina's eyes. The dark brown, nearly black, orbs were a weak point for Emma, who could never resist whatever Regina asked for her as well.

However, tonight was Henry's birthday and Regina had taken him out alone for ice cream after dinner. He was leaving for college in a few months and Regina wanted to spend some alone time with her not-so-little boy, which Emma was all too willing to grant. That left Emma in charge of their little terror, who usually only listened to Regina at bedtime because Emma was weak with the rules-and Jenny knew it.

"Don't try to give me that look," Emma said, looking just as seriously back at her daughter. The long blonde princess hair was all Emma's, but the rest of their daughter was completely Regina. Snow joked that she was a mini clone of Regina, which her wife pretended to hate because it came from Snow but secretly loved the compliment.

The pregnancy had been relatively easy for Regina, but it was the birth and afterwards that was really hard. Labor had been long, and the baby was breech so Regina eventually had to undergo a C-section.

On top of all of that, post-partum depression hit her hard. They got through it, though, as they always did now. Emma never left Regina's side, and in addition to making Regina extremely close with Jenny, it also made her closer with Emma than she ever imagined.

Clutching Jenny to her chest while making her way upstairs, Emma glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was already 5 past 7:30, which was when Jenny was supposed to go to bed.

"Crap," Emma muttered. _Regina is going to kill me_. She had protested that they would be fine, but Regina and Henry could be home at any minute and see that the girl was still awake. And she still wasn't even dressed!

Hurrying a bit now, Emma made her way into Jenny's room and wrestled her daughter into a pair of witch pajamas. They had told their daughter early on about magic, and had demonstrated a few innocent things for the girl who was immediately fascinated. She didn't understand any of the negative connotations that came with-mostly Regina-being a witch, and wanted to be one when she grew up some day as well.

"But I don't want to go to sleep, Mama!" Jenny cried. "Mommy has to tuck me in!"

She was clutching to her mother now, kicking to get away from the bed. The tears welling in her eyes broke Emma's heart, and she sighed, not knowing what to do. Another reason Emma spoiled their daughter was because she wanted her to have a much better childhood than Regina and Emma both had themselves-going to bed crying and alone was one of though things that Emma couldn't handle.

"Shh, shh," Emma comforted her daughter, turning her around to face her and tucking her hair behind her ears. "I'll make you a deal okay?"

Jenny nodded, tiny tear tracks evident on her pink cheeks.

"How about we go into my room and we can lay in Mommy and I's bed until she gets home? And if you fall asleep I'll even tell her to wake you up when she gets here. Is that okay?"

Jenny nodded again, her eyelids beginning to droop as she finally calmed down and her exhaustion of the past few hours caught up with her.

Emma stood up again with Jenny still cradled in her arms and made her way to her and Regina's bedroom. Slowly she moved the covers back on Regina's side of the bed and placed Jenny down, her daughter immediately snuggling into Regina's pillow. Emma moved around to the other side and laid on top of the covers, turning on her side so she could rub her daughter's back.

"'Night Mama," Jenny mumbled. "Love you."

"I love you too, my little bean," Emma whispered, leaning over to give Jenny a small kiss on the back of her head.

They stayed like that for a while, until Jenny's breathing was deep and Emma's own eyes were beginning to droop. The sound of the front door opening woke her up, and soon enough footsteps were heard up the stairs and pausing at the darkness coming from Jenny's room. The footsteps then continued until they were outside of their bedroom, and the door slowly opened, Regina poking her head inside, eyes softening when she saw the two blondes on the bed.

She made her way over to Emma, sitting beside her and leaning down to give her a quick kiss. "Any trouble?"

"Besides her refusing to go to sleep without her maxi-me, none," Emma smirked, using the made up word she used to refer to Regina when speaking about their daughter.

Regina just rolled her eyes, now leaning across her wife to stroke her daughter's back as well. Emma took that opportunity to grab Regina's waist and roll her over her own body, so that Regina was now in the middle of the bed.

" _Emma!_ " she exclaimed in a harsh whisper.

Emma ignored the admonishment, wrapping her arm around her wife and nuzzling into the back of her neck. "Just let her stay here, she'll be excited to wake up with you beside her anyway. I told her you would wake her when you got home, but I think she'd rather not move to her bed at this point."

"Okay," Regina replied softly, her heart swelling with love for her wife and daughter laying beside her, identical expressions of relaxation upon them both.

"How was ice cream with Henry?" Emma mumbled, trying to stay awake.

Regina rolled onto her side so she was now facing Emma, and softly stroked her cheek with her hand. "It was fine, he's with Grace now and knows to be home by 12. Now go to sleep."

The sentence was hardly finished before Emma's breathing had evened out, the evening with their daughter clearly exhausting her. Regina just shook her head at the sight lightly, and settled down to be more comfortable with the two bodies pressing into her. She wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
